sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Bob Russell (songwriter)
Bob Russell (April 25, 1914 – February 1970) was an American songwriter (mainly lyricist) born Sidney Keith Rosenthal in Passaic, New Jersey."Bob Russell Biography" , Songwriters Hall of Fame. Career Russell attended Washington University in St. Louis, Missouri. He went to work as an advertising copywriter in New York; for a time his roommate was Sidney Sheldon the future novelist. He turned to writing material for vaudeville acts, and then for film studios, ultimately writing complete scores for two movies: Jack and the Beanstalk and Reach for Glory. The latter film received the Locarno International Film Festival prize in 1962. A number of other movies featured compositions by Russell: Affair in Trinidad (1952), Blue Gardenia (1953), The Girl Can't Help It (1956), The Girl Most Likely (1957), A Matter of WHO, Abbott and Costello Meet Captain Kidd (1952), Sound Off (1952), That Midnight Kiss (1949), and A Ticket to Tomahawk (1950)."Bob Russell (II) (1914–1970)", IMDb. In the movies The Girl Most Likely, Blue Gardenia and Matter of Who (1961), Russell's compositions included the title songs. In 1968, Russell along with songwriting partner Quincy Jones were nominated for an Academy Award in the Best Original Song category ("The Eyes Of Love" for the film Banning). The following year, both he and Jones were nominated again in the same category (for the Sidney Poitier film For Love of Ivy). He had his last hit song in 1969-70 with "He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother", co-written with Bobby Scott and recorded by The Hollies. The song was introduced to the group by Russell's son-in-law Jefferey Spearitt, who was living in London at the time with his wife Simohn. Among Russell's collaborators were Lou Alter, Peter De Rose, Duke Ellington, Bronislaw Kaper, Lester Lee, Carl Sigman, Harold Spina, and Harry Warren. Hall of fame In 1970 he was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. In 2004, he was posthumously awarded the ASCAP lifetime achievement award in the pop category. Personal life and death Bob Russell died in 1970 from lymphoma in Beverly Hills. He was survived by his wife, Hannah Russell (1913–2002), sister of songwriter Bud Green (1897–1981), who wrote the standards "Sentimental Journey", "Once In A While", and "Alabamy Bound". Published songs Lyricist *"Babalu" (music by written by Margarita Lecuona) *"Ballerina" (music by Carl Sigman) *"Brazil" (wrote English language lyric to music by Ary Barroso) *"Carnival" (music by Harry Warren) *"Circus" (music by Louis Alter) *"Crazy He Calls Me" (music by Carl Sigman) *"Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me" (music by Duke Ellington) *"Don't Get Around Much Anymore" (music by Duke Ellington) *"Frenesi" (Music by Alberto Domínguez, lyrics by Dominguez and Ray Charles as well as Russell) *"He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother" (music by Bobby Scott) *"I Didn't Know About You" (music by Duke Ellington) *"I Know, I Know, I Know" (music by Bronislaw Kaper) *"Interlude" (music by Pete Rugolo) *"Like Love" (music by Duke Ellington) *"Maria Elena" (music by Lorenzo Barcelata) *"Misirlou" (collaboration with Fred Wise and Milton Leeds on English language lyric) *"No More" (with Tutti Camarata) *"No Other Love" (music by Paul Weston after Frédéric Chopin) *"Once" (1962 with Joanie Sommers and Bobby Troup Sextet) (music by Harold Spina) *"Taboo" (wrote English language lyric to music by Margarita Lecuona) *"(Why Have a Falling Out) Just When We're Falling in Love" (adaptation of "Robbin's Nest" by Illinois Jacquet and Sir Charles Thompson) *"Would I Love You (Love You, Love You)" (music by Harold Spina) *"You Came a Long Way from St. Louis" (music by John Benson Brooks) Composer *"Busy as a Bee" (in collaboration with Joseph Meyer and Carl Sigman) *"The Color of Love" (with Bronislaw Kaper) *"You Go Your Way (and I'll Go Crazy)" (with lyricist Lincoln Mayorga) (TBD) *"It's the Beast in Me" *"A Lonesome Cup of Coffee" *"Matinee (song)|Matinee" *"Once" *"Time Was (song)" *"Watching the Clock" References External links * Bob Russell on Songwriters Hall of Fame site * * Bio on Jazz Standards site * Category:1914 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Songwriters from New Jersey Category:Musicians from Passaic, New Jersey Category:Washington University in St. Louis alumni Category:20th-century American musicians Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:Deaths from cancer in California